Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. In particular, these include services for sharing content and communications among different clients of an automotive system. By way of example, a user may wish to have location information shared between an embedded system and a mobile device. Unfortunately, current mechanisms does not provide for instantaneous sharing of content amongst various clients of an automotive system.